


Satisfying an Itch

by Ill_be_a_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Hogwarts, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Original Character(s), POV Severus Snape, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sinistra is as good as an Original Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight
Summary: Severus's hands are required.*'Merlin, that's soooo good.'He continued until he found just the spot.'Right there, That's it,' she breathed.
Relationships: Aurora Sinistra/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Satisfying an Itch

'Merlin, that's soooo good,' she hummed in pleasure.

He continued until he found just the spot.

'Right there, That's it,' she breathed.

'Yesssss!'

'Oh my god! Just the spot. Ahhhh,' she moaned, her head dropped, and her eyes fluttered shut.

'Harder, Severus!' Aurora demanded, through gritted teeth.

Severus did as told and scratched hard between her shoulders.

He shouldn't be getting hard over this, but he was, very hard.

One minute they were marking papers together in the staff room, the next he was hard for her while scratching her back.

'That felt good. Thanks,' Aurora spoke when she was satisfied that the irritating itch on her back had gone and her back red.

Then his lips were on her exposed neck, his hand touching her hip and the other snaking around her waist, he felt her tense.

'Severus, what are you doing?'

***

It was a warm Friday afternoon, and the window in the staff room was open letting in a cooling breeze. Severus sat in his usual armchair; only him and Aurora Sinistra occupied the room. She sat opposite him on the sofa. She had a pile of papers in the free seat and was fidgeting her back against the back cushions, which was starting to piss him off. After a moment of watching her, he had had enough; eyes glaring, he gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. 

'For fucks sake, Aurora!' he shouted, making her jump. 'Will you  _ stop  _ fidgeting.'

'I'm sorry. But I have an irritating itch that won't go away,' Aurora grumbled. 

'I know,' she said a little too loudly, 'will you scratch it for me, please?'

She saw Severus' mouth open in shock, quick to close again.

'No,' he said sternly.

'Fine, but it just means I won't stop fidgeting,' she looked up to see his brows knitted.

'Gods sake, woman!' he spat and took the pile of papers of his lap, slapped them on the table that was in front of him and stormed over.

'Well? move your papers then.' 

She moved her papers to the edge of the same table as his, sat back down, turned her back to him and pulled her long black hair over her shoulder to give him better access to her back.

Severus sat down and just stared at her neck and back.

'Come on!' she said, pulling him out of his trance, he been staring for longer than he thought and she got impatient.

He moved his large hand up to her back, hesitated at first, but finally, he started. She immediately started to moan. _ 'Oh fuck,'  _ he thought.

***

'Severus, what are you doing?'

'Hopefully you,' he purred against her skin

'But...but were in the staff room. And it's the middle of the day. Anyone can walk in.' She quivered, while his hot wet lips and tongue assaulted her neck and ears.

She turned to face him, his black eyes full of lust.

'Hmm. Exciting, isn't it?' Snape said softly.

'But...but...what if -'

She gasped when he swiftly pulled her onto him, to straddle his lap, 'I will be quick,' he said.

He kissed her neck and jaw, finally his hot lips finding hers.

'Nothing new there then,' she teased, when she pulled back from the kiss, earning her a swat on her arse.

His fingers went south to her knickers, moved them aside to find her pussy, her hot, very wet, pussy. He started to rub on her clit, 'Severus!' she gasped out while looking at the door. He rubbed harder and faster for a few minutes until she was close, her fist in her mouth to stifle her moans. He then pulled away, which made her frown in frustration at the loss of contact.

He moved his robes aside, unzipped his trousers and freed his large aching cock. Severus raised her, lined up and expertly lowered her on to him, that made them both moan.

He delivered his promise, he was quick; but her swollen clit was obtaining friction from his pubic bone when she was grinding back and forth on his cock, it wasn't long for her to finish also; biting hard enough into her fist to mark as she came.

'That was wrong!' she said between breaths. While Severus put his soft cock back in his trousers, returned to his armchair, and casting a wandless cleaning spell.

'But fun,' he grinned, and she hummed in agreement.

Not a couple of minutes later Professor Mcgonnal entered the staff room, Severus could see the look of panic of Aurora's face, he could hear her brain thinking 'what if's and oh my gods' but he just arched an eyebrow and smirked.

Mcgonnagal sat down next to Aurora and noticed her hand.

'My dear, Aurora, what have you done to your hand?' Mcgonnal asked with concern.

'Oh...um...I...I don't know.' Her voice was now high with panic 'I have to go,' she squealed and ran to her rooms.

Severus nearly laughed out loud...nearly.


End file.
